


Operation: Primrosees

by TeaBoss



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/M, mainly Gemma/Flynn, the rest of the pairs are there if you squint a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBoss/pseuds/TeaBoss
Summary: Flynn needs  these  flowers, before the Heroes Ball. He enlists the help of Ziggy and Gem, and break rules. Operation: Primroses.





	

“Whit dae y'mean ye've no got any primrosees?!”

“I’m sorry sir. We have the seeds but they won’t be ready for months.”

As the Scotsman walked out of the flower shop, back to the hummer, he pondered. It couldn’t be any other flower, not this time around. The only way he could possibly get it would be if he…

No, that’s impossible. There’s no way.

~~~

“So…What’s in it for me?”

The green ranger was having a stare down with Flynn, across the pool table. “I mean what you’re asking is pretty…” They gestured. “Tough. Maybe even impossible.”

"Here, I can gee that scooter o' yers the paint job ye've been pressin' me about if ye'll geez a hand."

“Deal. But we’re going to need to ask Doctor K.”

“Right.”

~~~

“Absolutely not!”

“But Doc—”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! Let alone the fact you’d be going thousands of miles—We don’t know what could be there! The risks are too great Ranger Blue. The answer is no. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to look over these zord calibrations.”

“But—”

The doctor left without another word, the lab doors closing behind her. The blue and green rangers exchanged looks.

“To the drawing board?”

“…Aye, to the drawing board.”

 

“So…Let me get this straight. You want my help to do what K said no to so…you two can get a flower from…Scotland?”

"Tha' aboo' wraps it up."

The duo waited for Gem’s response, the three of them sitting at the counter. The gold twin tapped his finger against his chin, thinking about their answer carefully.

“If I help…Can I drive your car? Not tonight! But I want to drive your car!”

“…Fir how lang?”

“A week.”

There was an even longer paused for Flynn’s reply. The Scotsman finally exhaled a loud sigh.

“Fine.”

~~~

They were lucky it was a quiet day. Convincing Summer to take Doctor K and Gemma for a girl’s day out was easy enough, when they didn’t mention why they needed her to. Scott and Dillon were busy playing pool, so Gem, Flynn, and Ziggy could continue with…

“We're no callin' it Operation: Primrosees.”

“Why not? It’s a short version of Operation: Teleport-to-Scotland-to-get-primroses-because-Flynn-doesn’t-want-to-wait-a-few-months-for-the-florists-to-have-them!”

"I cannae wait a few months, ya divv! Tha's the point!"

“It’s ready.”

They turned their attention to the computer screen as Gem spoke. “Ziggy’s teleporting ability has been locked onto this area” They pointed to the zoomed in map of Scotland. “where you said there’d be primroses, if theres not a Venjix factory built there that is, and your morphers have been overcharged so you should have just enough energy to stay on and get you two there and back here easy!”

“Now you say easy but…If we were to get into a fight”

“You can’t morph except for when you need to come back! Otherwise you’ll both end up far off from here, or something. So Flynn is the only one that can morph for a fight!”

“Right, okay. Great.”

“No goin' back now. Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Flynn picked up a pack as Ziggy morphed, and the duo were gone in a flash of green. Just as Scott and Dillon came running in after hearing the commotion.

“…Where did they go?”

Gem stared.

“Uh.”

~~~

They landed with a crash, rolling into some bushes. Flynn waited for Ziggy to de-morph before the two of them poked their heads out to scan the area.

“The coast is clear.”

There didn’t seem to be anybody, or anything around. Just the grassy highlands, and the distant sound of the ocean. It might’ve been beautiful, if it hadn’t been for the brown-ish sky and the sight of smoke over the mountain tops. Slowly, they left the bush and started walking, zipping up their jackets.

“Geez, how can it be cold in July? How far north are we?”

"Pretty far. Flowers'll be nearer tae the coast, keep yer eyes peeled."

“Right.”

The journey to the cliffside didn’t take very long, though the same couldn’t be said for their flower search. They were tiny little flowers, but not invisible. If they’d be anywhere, they’d be here.

“Here flower, flower, flower. Come out wherever you are.”

"It's no a dog, man. It's no gonnae appear just 'cause ye-"

“Aha!”

Okay, maybe they did. Flynn headed over to where Ziggy was crouched, and he spotted the patch of small purple-pink flowers littering the ground. He pulled the pack off his back and got out the tools to scoop the plants into a pot, and securely into a jar.

“Tough little guys, huh? Surviving in the apocalypse.”

"'Course they're tough enough t'survive the apocalypse; They're fae Scotland!"

“Alright, well let’s pick your flowers before we’re late.”

They got the flowers easily and secured them in the pack, and it was time to head back.

~~~

One scolding, two scoldings, three, four, five scoldings. Gem didn’t scold them, but that’s because he also got scolded, though lighter. Fifteen scoldings altogether, in less than an hour. A new record. He and Ziggy had gotten the worst of it, from their partners and the Team Parents, aka Scott and Summer. 

“You three would be in so much more trouble if we didn’t have to go to the event tonight!”

They had ended it at that, and almost everyone had gone to get ready. Flynn caught Gemma by the hand on her way out to stop her.

"Made ya somethin'." He held out a primrose corsage with a big grin, and she held it carefully in her hands, lightly touching the flower petals.

“Oh, it’s beautiful! Look at these, they’re so pretty!”

"Ye like it, aye?"

“I love it!”

She flung her arms around him in a hug, and a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to get dressed.

~~~

Now Flynn sat at the wheel of the hummer, fixing his primrose boutonniere and drumming his hands against the dashboard while he waited.

Soon enough, the doors opened and Gem and Doctor K got in the back seats, and Gemma in the front. She flashed him a smile, adjusting her gown. 

“You look so nice! And hey, we match!” She gestured to their flowers.

"We do, and ye look affa bonnie, Gemma."

“Thank you!”

“Are we going to sit here complimenting each other, or are we going to get going?”

They were on their way to the ‘Heroes’ Ball’ something-or-other, hosted by the people for the ones who’ve kept Corinth safe this past year. Obviously, that included the Rangers. Dillon and Ziggy, and Scott and Summer had gotten in their respective cars in couples as well, and the whole team went out together.

~~~

The ball was quite the event, with dancing and a banquet. The speeches given by Colonel Truman, as well as the chiefs of police, fire department, and all them were great. The Rangers were giving speeches, as well, with Flynn being the last for a certain reason he’d make clear in his turn. Which was now.

"So, uh. I actually spent most o' me life wantin' t'be superhero and” He glanced behind him at his fellow rangers. “ I guess some dreams really do come true. Couldnae be happier t'stand by every one o' them her today.” That got a large number of smiles and clapping from the crowd. Flynn had to raise a hand to quiet them so he could continue. “but, there's another reason why I'm up here now- Gemma?" He turned to look at the silver ranger, who looked a bit confused as she walked over and took his outstretched hand.

“Flynn?”

“I…” He took a deep breath. “When me Da first met mum, he telt her she was th'most beautiful lass he'd ever seen. O' course, she walloped him righ' o'er th heid then and there.” Laughs came from the crowd. “...And then, on their weddin' day he went and picked a whole bunch o' these wee flowers” He gestured to Gemma’s corsage of primroses. “and telt her he couldnae live withoot her. Now, this isnae a weddin but...”

Flynn took out a small black case from his sporran and knelt. There were gasps all around, and Gemma clapped her hands over her mouth and looked back and forth from Flynn and the other rangers. “Being heroes, we dinnae ken how lang we'll live. But, fir the days, months or years ahead, I'd like tae spend every single one o' them by yer side. Gemma will you-”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!!”

Cheers erupted from everyone in the hall as Flynn slipped the ring on her finger. They embraced in a tight hug when he stood up, and he scooped her up to spin her around in celebration. There were no words for how happy he was, how happy either of them were. When the room quieted, they ceased their hug to look right at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. Only one thing could be said, at that moment.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got cavities writing this, I hope you reading got cavities too. Possibly the sweetest thing I've ever written. I also got help from a Scottish friend for Flynn's dialogue specifically for this.


End file.
